cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Federation of Armed Nations
=TALK PAGE= |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | Motto: What part of "shall not be infringed" Do you not understand ?'' |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Signatory of the World Unity Treaty, Initiative Member Expelled Back Stabbed by NPO on 18 June 2007. |} The Charter is what the Federation of Armed Nations was based on when we started. While things have changed a bit as we have grown, this is still who and what we are in our hearts. This page is here lest we forget who we are and where we came from. = Federation of Armed Nations Charter = It is hereby known to all that “The Federation of Armed Nations” is a union of sovereign Nations bound together by this charter created on this day the 18th of August in the year 2006. Mission Statement The Federation of Armed Nations is dedicated to the development of its member states and the preservation of the freedom and well being of those states. All member nations will live freely as they choose with the aid and protection of the Federation. We are armed as a necessity for the defense of our members against tyranny within the world. This is the declared mission statement of the Federation of Armed Nations. Rights of all Members :I. Congress shall make no law abridging the freedom of speech, or the right of nations to peaceably assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances. :II. A well-regulated militia, being necessary to the security of a free alliance, the right of the nations to keep and bear arms, shall not be infringed. :III. A nation has the right to secede from FAN at any time. :IV. Nations shall retain total control over their military forces. With the following exceptions: :*Nations must obtain approval from congress, before declaring war on nations belonging to any alliance. Failure to do so may result in the loss of military aid, and could result in disciplinary action up to and including a military attack, or :*This provision in no way limits any member nation in the defense of itself or alliance members. Membership Tiers Pending Member * Have no voting privileges * Level 0 access to the message board Base Member * Eligible after one week of participation and submission of a membership application * Have no voting privileges * Level 1 access to the message board Distinguished Member * Eligible after one month of service as a Base Member and submission of a membership application * Have full voting privileges * Level 2 access to the message board * May only be allied with FAN Honored Members * Have full voting privileges * Level 2 access to the message board * Heroes of the alliance * Special designations on the board. * May only be allied with FAN * Voted in by an act of Congress Government Structure Speaker of the House Responsibilities * NO veto power * Acts as an arbitrator in all alliance related disputes. * Ensures things are running smoothly in Congress and maintains flow and structure in the Congress and Cabinet * Responsible for making sure Congress stays on task * Communicates passed bills to the Sec. of Domestic Affairs for announcment * Level 3 access to the message board Eligibility, election and term * This position shall be selected from existing congress members. * All members of congress are eligible Speaker is elected by plurality, via vote by distinguished and honored member nations * The term of Speaker of the House shall be two months, with elections to be held immediatly after the selection of congress is finalized. Voting shall be open for a period of 48 hours Executive Cabinet Members Eligibility, election and term * One member for each department shall be elected by plurality, via vote by all distinguished and honored member nations * Members wishing to run for office must be a distinguished or honored member. They must accept their nomination by one distinguished or honored member by midnight on the day before election. Term and Tidbits The term of each Cabinet Member shall be two months, with elections to be held on the second Saturday of every other month starting in November of 2006. Voting shall be open for a period of 48 hours. Each Cabinet Member shall be specialized in one of the following departments and shall use that power to carry certain duties. Secretary of Defense * Coordination of war upon other alliances * Coordination of military aid * Education of members in warfare tactics. * Level 3 access to the message board * Nomination of Colonels to head each FAN Brigade, with consent of the congress Sec of Domestic Affairs * Recruitment of new nations * Promotion of current nations * Alliance communication * Coordination of votes and elections * Punishment of convicted nations with the consent of congress * Level 3 access to the message board Sec of Treasury * Education of members on economics * Coordination of trade, and upkeep of member resource list * Trust and collection of alliance fund. * Level 3 access to the message board Sec of Foreign Affairs * Negotiates treaties with foreign alliances with the consent of congress * Diplomatic relations with other nations * Coordination of rouge nations with the DOD * Level 3 access to the message board Congress Responsibilities and powers * Legislation and enactment of all new laws * All new laws shall be passed by a simple majority of Congressmen * Congress reserves the sole right to declare war upon foreign alliances * Level 3 access to the message board Eligibility, election and term Seven members are elected by plurality, via vote by all distinguished and honored member nations. Members wishing to run for office must be a distinguished or honored member. They must accept their nomination by one distinguished or honored member by midnight on the day before election. The term of Congressman shall be two months, with elections to be held on the second Saturday of every other month starting in November of 2006. Voting shall be open for a period of 48 hours Amendments 1. The official Team Color of FAN is Yellow 2. No pending member or member seeking base member status with Federation of Armed Nations can be currently fighting in a war that they instigated or actually started. All current wars, debts or other issues relating to any war that happened before becoming a Federation of Armed Nations pending member must be settled before becoming a Federation of Armed Nations base member. Congress reserves the right to grant an exemption to this bill to any nation they deem worthy of said exemption. Upon the issuance of said exemption the member receiving said exemption will be granted either Pending Member status, Base Member Status, Distinguished Member status or Honored Member status by the Federation of Armed Nations Congress. An exemption can only be granted after receiving a "yes" vote from the majority of the Federation of Armed Nations Congress. 3. The official listing of alliance affiliation on a member's nation page shall read Federation of Armed Nations (FAN). 4. A member must become a base member first before claiming to be part of the FAN alliance. This means they must wait the 7 day waiting period and be promoted to base member before they can list FAN in their alliance affiliation on their nation page. During their pending membership, nations will be granted the ability to list "Pending FAN member" http://www.cnfanforums.net/ Category:Alliances category:yellow team alliances